Where Loyalty Lies
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Ari has killed Kate, but what if he never showed up in wait for Gibbs in his basement? Will they find him before somebody else gets hurt? Second half will be posted tomorrow!
1. Part I The End Games

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS, but hey, loving the show is enough right? Guess not.. well. I wrote anyways. Get over it.

**Author's Note**: I used to be a hard-up Law and Order: SVU fan, but you know what? Oh well. NCIS has taken over. So let's start from the beginning of season three shall we? Changed things around some. This is a remake of Kill Ari.

Ps. This is the first real NCIS story I'm posting, despite that fact it will only be two chapters.

**Where Loyalty Lies**: Part One of Two

Gibbs frowned. It had been a few days. There had been nothing heard from Ari and Kate's funeral had passed. He glanced to the end of the rows of desks to see Ziva playing with a throwing knife, filing her nails? She was one odd woman, he couldn't deny that. From what he could tell, her heart was in the right place though. She had been attempting to help them locate Ari, and seeing as she was his control officer, he knew she had to do it anyways. But she had chosen to do it and keep them in the loop in the meantime, he had to give her props for that.

There was one thing that he had yet to understand though. Ari had managed to go after every woman he was working with, but he left Ziva alone. Ari had to know Ziva would be his greatest downfall if he didn't try to take her out, so why was he simply leaving her? He did notice that Ziva was becoming more and more detached from what was going on. He couldn't be sure if it was because she was in a foreign place and she wanted to go home, or if it was because she too wondered about Ari.

Ziva glanced up from the knife and her nails when she felt Gibbs' eyes on her. She gave him a brief half-smile before going back to nail-filing with her knife. She had to wonder how long it would be before they started asking her questions. And she had to wonder if secretly, they knew about herself and Ari. Certainly if they knew, they would have done or said something by now. She honestly wanted to see the best in her brother, but it was getting harder every day. He had stopped contacting her, straight out lied to her, so maybe he had become this monster that everyone had been making him out to be.

Gibbs studied the thoughtful look that appeared on Ziva's face suddenly. In the week that she'd been working with them he hadn't seen her even the slightest bit distracted until right now. He knew there was something she was hiding from them, but he also understood that what she was hiding, wasn't something that included hiding Ari. He was putting a lot on his judge of character at the moment, but he hoped he was judging her right. If he was, and Ari kept to the way he was working, by attacking the women working with him, then Ziva would be on Ari's list soon as well. "Listen up everyone."

There was silence as the team stopped their work and gave their attention to Gibbs, even Ziva.

Gibbs walked over to the screen with Ari's picture on it. It also had an arrow pointing to his possible next targets: Abby, and the new Director. Instead of saying anything, he walked over to McGee and told him something.

McGee glanced at Gibbs curiously.

"Do it."

McGee did.

Ziva's face didn't change for a moment when she saw her face appear beside Abby's and Jen's.

Gibbs watched her, wondering if he'd see any emotion cross her features, but instead he saw none. He'd expected at least something, but he'd gotten nothing. "If Ari is going after women that are working for me, then that adds another target to the list," he stated as they all glanced over at Ziva.

Ziva watched as McGee and Tony gave her looks of sympathy, to which she gave no response. Instead she turned back to Gibbs and put down the knife on the vacant desk she was working at for the moment. "Honestly, Agent Gibbs," she began. "If Ari were to try and kill me, I would like to see him try," she stated pleasantly, as though she hadn't just been marked as a target for death. "But you are wrong," she stated non-chalantly. "Ari would not dare."

Gibbs raised one eyebrow up at her confidence on the subject. "Officer David," he said, which got her attention as the look of amusement dissipated. "I'm not sure what Mossad taught you," he told her. "But at NCIS they tell us to expect the unexpected," he explained to her. "And just because you think you're invincible, doesn't mean that you are."

Ziva was silent in response. She had been trained to be confident in her training, and not to doubt it. American's were odd, why get the abilities and training if you're going to doubt if you can use them to stay alive? The people who died were the ones who doubted themselves. The people who died were the ones that cared too much.

"Ziva," Jen said from the top of the stairs. "Deputy Director David would like to speak with you in MTAC."

Ziva glanced up at Jen and nodded cordially before standing. She glanced at Gibbs, the screen that now held her picture, and then back at Gibbs again.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked her.

Ziva frowned slightly before stepping away and heading towards the stairs. She swore, working with Gibbs was starting to feel like she was working for her father. Nothing she could do would ever be good enough. That was her one joy in being Mossad. She got to get away from the reality of her failures as a daughter and pretend to be the perfect somebody else.

"Something I should know, Director?" Gibbs asked as she came down to sit with them.

Jen shrugged. "The Deputy Director is giving Ziva information that he insists she will pass on to us." She glanced at the screen, and noticed the new addition to it. "You did that in front of her?" she asked. She knew very well that Ziva and Ari were family, and she could imagine how much it hurt Ziva to see herself put down as the target of her own brother.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow once more. "Do you know something we don't, Director?"

Jen remained silent in response. It wasn't her place to divulge Ziva's secret.

Gibbs watched as Ziva came down the stairs only a few minutes later with a distracted look. "Well, Officer David?"

"Ari appears to have poped up on Mossad's radar," Ziva admitted, the look of distraction once again crossing her features.

Tony chuckled. "Popped.."

_Whack_!

"Ow! Boss, geez," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning back to Ziva. "Where?"

Ziva frowned and handed him a piece of paper. "This is the address they tracked down. He may still be there.." she explained.

Gibbs nodded and moved back to his desk.

Ziva sat down at the desk at the end she'd been given to work at for the time being. She looked up and saw Jenny motioning her over to a corner. Frowning a little more, she stood and followed her old friend to the discreet area.

Gibbs and his team watched the two talk, unable to hear.

"Are you alright with this, Ziva?" Jenny asked her, keeping her voice low.

Ziva glanced back at Gibbs and the others, remaining silent for the moment. "To be perfectly honest, Jen.." she whispered. "I do not know.."

Jenny let her eyes soften at Ziva's words. She knew the younger woman never ever allowed emotions to cloud her judgment, but Ari was a different story. She knew Ziva wasn't the emotionless warrior that people she'd worked with had deemed her. "Ziva.. you know caring about him isn't a sign of weakness.."

Ziva stared away from the team now and managed to find interest in the floor. "I know they are not lying to me Jen.." she admitted quietly. "But I still find it hard to take in that the person I looked up to all my life.. is a traitor. A murderer.."

"I know, Ziva.." Jenny told her. She took the younger woman's hand in hers and squeezed it, knowing that was all the comfort she would accept. "I think you should stay here.." she suggested. "Let Gibbs and his team take car of Ari."

Ziva sighed. "I wish that I could Jen.." she admitted. "But you and I both know that I must go with them."

Jenny frowned. "I know that you'll do what you have to, Ziva.." she told her. "But do me a favor.."

Ziva glanced up at her friend.

"Don't destroy yourself while you're doing it.." Jenny requested before pulling the younger woman into a hug.

Gibbs watched the different array of emotions cloud Ziva's features at the moment Jenny hugged her.

Ziva closed her eyes, holding back the waterworks she knew were trying to blow. Instead of pulling away from her friend, she did the one thing she knew herself and Jenny both needed. She hugged her friend back in return. "We both know I have to do whatever is necessary Jen.." she told her. "But.. I will use caution."

Jenny smiled before kissing her friend on each cheek. "You should at least tell Gibbs, Ziva.."

Ziva glanced at Gibbs again. "I do not think it would be such a good idea.."

Gibbs caught Ziva's eye and kept the hold of her gaze.

"He's not the type of person to judge you and hold it against you, Ziva.." Jenny told her. "You've been doing your part and helping them."

Ziva kept her gaze even with Gibbs' even as she spoke with Jenny. "Yes.. I know that I have," she said gently. "But even I am having doubts about my loyalty.."

Jenny stared openly as she watched Ziva walk away from her. She couldn't find the words to speak in return to what she'd just heard from Ziva's mouth. Ziva had never questioned her own judgment and loyalty before.

Gibbs glanced at Jenny and then looked back at Ziva. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Ziva answered, reaching down and pulling the emotionless steel sheet back over herself. She would not let anything cloud her judgment. She would do what she should do, but the question was remaining buried in her mind. Was blood truly thicker then water to the point that she would not be able to do what was needed?

**()At the Warehouse()**

Gibbs glanced around at his team and Ziva. He supposed she was slowly becoming part of their team at the moment. Where normally he would be taking Kate to watch his back, suddenly he realized he would be taking Ziva. "DiNozzo, McGee, you're going through the left entrance, Ziva, you're going through the right with me."

Ziva stared at him. "There are three entrances, Agent Gibbs," she told him.

Tony and McGee were silent as they watched Ziva question their boss.

"I know that, Ziva," Gibbs stated.

Ziva sighed. "I know that you do not trust me," she told him. "But would it not be smarter to go in from _all_ the entrances, rather then leaving one of them unguarded?"

Gibbs was now silent for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he didn't want anyone going in alone. But she was right. Leaving one unguarded left Ari with an escape route if he truly was inside. "You're right."

Tony and McGee looked shell-shocked.

"I don't like it," Gibbs stated. "But I know you are," he explained. "I'll go through the right, Ziva take the back."

Tony nudged his boss. "Why are you letting her go alone?" he whispered.

"Because I trust her," Gibbs stated, watching as Ziva made her way to the back entrance. As they all made their way to their respective entrances, he called over the radio. "Call in when you're in position. Don't enter until I say so."

There was silence for a moment as Gibbs waited at his entrance until Tony and McGee called in. "McNozzo in position," he stated jokingly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and patiently waited for Ziva to call in.

It was another two minutes when Gibbs was about to call and ask her what she was doing when she called in. "Ziva, in position."

Gibbs smiled to himself, got his gun at the ready and gave the sign. "GO!"

Everything that happened as soon as they all opened their doors seemed like a blur to Gibbs. He wasn't sure what had been set off, a flash bomb, he decided, as he stood blinded in the doorway. At least until he heard the struggle coming from Ziva's entrance. He made sure to run blind towards that direction, and from the footsteps he could tell McGee and Tony were doing the same.

Ziva shield her eyes as soon as the flash from the flash bomb went off. It took a moment before she realized _she_ truly was Ari's target in here. She only realized it when she'd been thrown to the ground. She groaned as she attempted to focus her eyes. Now she could see his basic outline, so she took her chance. When the person came towards her she kicked her legs out, launching them forward and onto the ground.

"Very good, Ziva," Ari Haswari stated with a grin. He knew his sister would be a challenge. But she only made it all the more fun for him. "You recovered from that flash bomb very quickly," he exclaimed as he stood up and made his way towards her. _Not quickly enough I see. You're still having troubles._

Ziva flinched at the brightness and tried to adjust further, but she couldn't manage to see more then a foot in front of her, and she was getting lost in turning. She wasn't sure which direction she was facing anymore. At least not until she felt an arm grab her arms and hold them together, and another arm wrap around her neck.

"You should not have come here, Ziva," Ari told her with a sigh. "I did not wish to harm you, but you are leaving me with no choice by helping these undeserving people."

"You killed an innocent woman, Ari!" Ziva huffed out, struggling to gain the small amount of oxygen he was allowing her in his strangle hold.

"I killed a servant of a monster," Ari replied. "How long will you continue to serve and take orders from monsters like your father? Or like Gibbs?"

Ziva gasped as Ari allowed a little more oxygen for her. So he was not going to kill her? "He is _your_ father as well."

Ari narrowed his eyes. "I no longer see him that way."

Ziva groaned as she was thrown down to the floor of the warehouse. She was slowly starting to see more then the small outlines as she sucked in the air. "So then.. where does that leave us?" she asked, slowing getting to her feet and staring at the man who had once been her brother.

Ari's eyes softened only for a moment until he heard the footsteps of the others coming towards him. "I am afraid, if you are going to continue working with monsters, then.. there is nothing else I can do."

Ziva noticed the look that had come to his eyes, and that was when she let her guard down.

"Sorry Ziva.." Ari said, walking passed her.

That was all Ziva remembered before everything went dark instead of blindingly white.

**()()End of Part One()()**

**Part Two will be added tomorrow! It's already written! Unfortunately I didn't want this story to get overly long, so I cut it in two. I hope that's alright with all of you! Tell me what you think, I do enjoy reviews. Even if you flame me, people have learned I only reply nicely in return. I find flames and constructive criticism to be helpful in getting me to write better!**

**-Kay**


	2. Part II Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note**: Okay everybody, I told you I'd give you the second half today, and of course, here it is! I make it a habit to try not to lie. Although.. sometimes I do anyways. Bad me..

Anyways. Here you go!

**Where Loyalty Lies**: Part Two of Two.

"Ziva?" Gibbs called out, finally managing to see fully again. He watched Ari's figure standing over Ziva's body on the ground. _Tell me he didn't kill her too.. anything but that._

Ari looked up at the approaching figures. He didn't have much of a choice now. He'd simply planned to leave Ziva lying there and leave, but they had come this way to quickly because he'd wasted too much time chatting. He sighed and made a mental note to apologize to his sister later.

"Ari!" Gibbs yelled out, he kept his gun aimed when the man picked up Ziva's body.

Ari glanced at the three men with their guns aimed at him. "Sorry Agent Gibbs," he stated. "I did not wish to harm Ziva, but you left me no choice."

Gibbs frowned. He couldn't shoot with Ari using Ziva as a shield. She had done nothing but help them since she got here. He had no right to play with her life. "Just let her go Ari, what do you want?"

Ari smirked. So the monster was willing to strike a deal for Ziva? This was amusing. "I do not think letting her go right now would be in my best interests, Agent Gibbs."

"She hasn't done anything to you Ari," Gibbs said, keeping his gun aimed. "It's me you want, so why not just take me on directly?"

Ari shook his head as he backed up towards the rear entrance, carrying Ziva along. "No," he stated with a smile. "See, this woman here is the only sister I have left now," he explained.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs seemed shell-shocked at the statement.

"I see.. I see," Ari chuckled. "She never told you."

Gibbs frowned. So had Ziva been protecting her brother all this time?

"Don't worry," Ari stated. "The only problem is that she has been allowing herself to be corrupted by monsters like you and our father. So I'm going to set her free of all that corruption."

Gibbs let his eyes widen for a moment. Ari truly was sick in the head. He was talking about murdering his own sister. "She's your sister, Ari," he said, putting his gun down on the floor of the warehouse. "Can you really kill her and keep a clear conscious?"

Ari smiled. "I do not think of it as _killing_, Agent Gibbs," he stated. "That is too gruesome of a word," he told them.

"And you think you're perfect?" Gibbs asked him.

Ari narrowed his eyes. "Oh my, no I know that I am not perfect, Agent Gibbs," he spoke. "Far from it actually. I am most likely perfection's complete opposite."

Ziva managed not to groan or let any notion fly that she had woken up. So her own brother decided to kill her as well now? Gibbs was right. Ari had become a monster. And Gibbs.. _He is trying to bargain for my life.. even after knowing that I am related to this.. this monster._

Gibbs' eyes flicked momentarily to Ziva's hand when he noticed it slowly moving towards her waist. He made sure he quickly moved them back to Ari's face. Luckily he'd given nothing away to the terrorist. "Why not just talk this out, Ari, man to man."

Ari let out a laugh at the suggestion. "I believe I have made my intentions clear to you, Agent Gibbs."

Ziva managed to get the knife at her side, but she made too sudden of a move. Suddenly she found Ari's arm wrapped around her neck and her hand in a vice grip forcing her to drop the knife.

"A wonderful, amazing effort, little sister," Ari stated with a grin. "You nearly had me going there," he exclaimed. "But did you forget my training is much better then your own?"

Ziva gasped as she tried to suck in the air that was once again being cut off. She was sick of this. Of Mossad, her father, and now especially her brother.

Gibbs wasn't sure how it happened at first. When suddenly Ari was on the ground instead of Ziva being strangled. He had to replay it in his head.

Ziva realized she still had a free arm, and she used it. She plunged her elbow back as hard as she could into Ari's stomach causing him to release her.

Ari frowned at Ziva, though he did notice she remained standing in the way of the agents with their guns and him. He grinned now, raising his arms and giving her the 'come get me' motion.

Gibbs, McGee and Tony all stood next to each other baffled.

Ziva turned to Gibbs for a moment. "Allow me, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled at her and put his hands down, watching McGee and Tony do that same. "Be my guest, Ziva." To be honest he would have preferred being the one to take down Ari, for Kate's sake. But it was Ziva's brother and she had been betrayed by him. She deserved to be the one to take him down here.

Ziva stood straight and still and kept her eyes on Ari now.

"I see," Ari stated. "So I am going to have to make the first move?" he asked her.

Ziva just smirked.

"You know, dear sister," Ari stated. "I believe here they do say, ladies first?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Ari, I am as far from being a lady as you are from being a human being."

Ari froze.

Ziva seized the moment and rammed her shoulder full-force into his stomach, managing to push him up against the wall.

McGee looked shocked. He'd never seen a woman so... aggressive before. It actually made Ziva more.. he cut himself off from that thought. The last thing he needed to do was start thinking like Tony.

"Whoa.." Tony muttered, slightly flabbergasted. He had to grin at the way Ziva could fight. There was something about women who could take control that he found completely appealing.

Gibbs glanced at his two agents and rolled his eyes before smacking them both on the head. He picked up his gun, just in case it was needed.

Ari hated the fact he now had to go through his sister to get to Gibbs. But she was leaving him no choice by protecting monsters. He would simply have to put her down as well. Their father could jump for joy. Both his wonderful little girls destroyed, and the only child left is the one who wishes him dead. Yes, perhaps that would tear him up inside.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at look that came across Ari's features. She had never seem him look anything like it before. It was the look of a crazy animal about to capture its prey.

"Sorry, Ziva," Ari said, smiling. "But you are leaving me no choice."

Ziva looked baffled for a moment until she felt the blow to the face. She wasn't sure what he'd hit her with as she fell back onto the ground, but she knew damn well it wasn't his fist. Now she could taste the metallic blood lingering in her mouth. _Wonderful.._ "So that is how you wish to fight?" she questioned.

Ari just grinned.

"Alright," Ziva stated, standing up.

Tony stared at Ari's fist. Brass knuckles. What normal person got up that quickly from a blow to the face with brass knuckles?

Ziva gave Ari no time to think as she quickly lifted up her knee and hit him right below the belt, which of course had him bending over and she swore, he might be ready to puke his brains out.

She made sure to take advantage rather then just leave him to recover. Instead she kneed him once more below the belt before she rammed him into the wall once more with her shoulder. This was definitely not how Mossad had taught her to fight. This was an all out brawl between herself and her brother.

Ari groaned as he hit the wall once more. He had to admit his sister was getting better at fighting dirty. That was something she'd never really had as much skill in as he did. But he knew she still wasn't as good at it as he was. He would prove that to her.

Ziva was about to hit him again when suddenly she felt her shoulder was on fire. She stumbled backwards and fell down after realizing he'd just stabbed her.

"Sorry Ziva," Ari said with a smile.

Ziva glanced up. She was right. He was no longer her brother..

Gibbs had just been moving his gun into position on Ari when the shot sounded. He was in shock at first, thinking McGee or Tony had done it. But suddenly he realized that Ziva had. She had pulled the gun so quickly from her ankle using her left arm that none of them had seen it.

Ziva ignored the knife dug into her shoulder blade as she moved over to where Ari lay now. It had just been one clean shot to the head that she'd taken. "Kar li, achi," she whispered, staring at the hole she'd put in her brothers head. "Mitzta'er.."

Gibbs made a note in his head to ask Jenny what those words meant later on. Until then he stepped over to Ziva. "We need to get you to the hospital.." he told her, kneeling down so that he was directly beside her. The haunted expression in her eyes was enough to drive him over the edge. He knew he never should have let her do this.

"Tony, McGee," Gibbs said, noticing Ziva wasn't moving. "I need you guys to go out to the car and call for Ducky and a bus.."

Tony nodded and pulled McGee with him. "On it, boss."

"Ziva.." Gibbs whispered.

Ziva stared down at the ground. "I cannot go home and tell my father that I killed his only son, Agent Gibbs.."

Gibbs managed to tone down on his look of confusion. "Your father ordered you to cooperate with us, Ziva.." he told him, noticing that she was beginning to sweat some from the knife wound. If he didn't get her to calm down she was going to have some serious issues.

"He ordered me to bring him home," Ziva admitted. "I did not have permission to.." she cut herself off before finishing the sentence.

Gibbs stared in shock. "He tried to kill you."

Ziva looked up at him, and the small smile that ghosted onto her lips didn't reach her eyes at all. "I know that.."

Gibbs sighed and pulled the young woman to him, making sure to avoid the knife still in her shoulder.

Ziva wasn't sure how to react at first. Were all American's so.. touchy feely? She didn't think Gibbs did this very often though. And she had to admit, it was actually comforting.

Gibbs felt when Ziva began shaking, and he also knew she was trying not to cry. He closed his eyes for a moment as he rested his head on top of hers. "There's no one else here, Ziva," he told her. "It's okay to cry."

He knew she had stopped holding it in the moment her body had stopped shaking so much. And he watched as the paramedics began entering the doorway a few minutes later. By then he'd managed to let Ziva cry herself into a blissful unconsciousness.

**()()Hospital()()**

"How is she?" Jenny asked as she entered the waiting room.

Gibbs glanced over at her. "Doing better," he told her. "Had to get a few stitches, but she'll be fine."

Jenny nodded before grabbing Gibbs by the arm and pulling him aside from the others. "And emotionally, Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed. "I guess that depends.."

"On what?" Jenny asked.

"What does.. 'Kar li, achi' and 'mitzta'er' mean?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny frowned. "She said.. _I feel cold, my brother. I am sorry,_" she translated for him.

Gibbs leaned against the wall as he looked at Jenny. "Jen, you should have told me that Ari was her brother."

"It wasn't my place to tell you, Jethro," Jenny explained, shaking her head. "I knew that Ziva could be trusted, no matter that Ari was her brother."

Gibbs sighed. "That isn't the point, Jen" he told her.

"I know, Jethro," Jenny stated. "I got your report. Are you sure that's what happened?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up. "You questioning my report, Jen?"

"Just double-checking," she explained before walking away.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked over at the doctor.

"Miss David is asking for you."

Gibbs walked over to her. "Dah-veed," he told her, before following her to Ziva's room. He glanced at Ziva as he entered the room, and watched the doctor leave and shut the door.

"Why did you do it?" Ziva asked him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow up once again. "Do what?"

Ziva smiled a little. "You are lying for me.."

Gibbs realized she meant the report. "Far as I can tell, the report is completely accurate, Officer David," he explained to her.

That caused Ziva to smile a little more now. "I have a gift for you, Agent Gibbs.." she told him.

Gibbs looked baffled now. "A gift?"

Ziva nodded and turned, removing the curtain that was blocking the other half of the room.

"Hello Gibbs.."

Gibbs stared, shell-shocked. "Kate?"

Kate smiled and put her arms around Gibbs quickly as she went over to him.

"But.. that's impossible Kate," he stated. "I saw you die.." he explained, wrapping his arms around her as well.

Kate smiled again before pulling out of the hug. "Maybe I should let Ziva explain."

"Ari's shot missed," Ziva explained. "Due to a slight.. interruption," she stated. "Fortunately Ari did not realize he missed, we set him up to fail," she explained. "Kate's acting is what made it so believable she was dead," she told him. "We could not let her.. live.. so to speak, because Ari would continue his attempts and eventually he may have succeeded."

Gibbs was in shock. "So Mossad set this up?" he asked.

"Not Mossad, exactly.." Kate told him.

"Ziva did," Jenny stated as she walked in.

Gibbs glanced over at Ziva.

"He may have been my brother, Agent Gibbs.." Ziva said to him. "But he was as much of a monster as our father.."

Gibbs let his eyes soften at her words.

"Kate is back on the team, Jethro," Jenny told him. "And if you don't mind, I would like to add another member to Team Gibbs.."

Gibbs stared at her.

"Ziva," Jenny told him.

Gibbs looked at the three women in the room. Then his eyes landed on Ziva.

"I am going to fly back to Tel Aviv with Ari's body," she explained. "But I do not think I can stay there and act normally.. I will request to liaison in D.C with your team, Agent Gibbs," she explained to him. "As long as you are alright with that.."

Gibbs just smiled and shook his head before holding his hand out to Ziva. "Welcome to the team."

Ziva smiled back and shook his hand.

**()()The End!()()**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. And you can see why I split it into two parts.. it just would have been overly long to make into one part! Hopefully I can write more soon for all of you.**

**-Kay**


End file.
